


Proud

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [17]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is proud when Luke stands up to an executive at a foundation meeting and plans to take him back to his dorm room to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P & G.

Noah was so incredibly proud of Luke. He’d battled his demons, finding his way back to the light after months of so much darkness. Luke Snyder was once again a force to be reckoned with. And Noah couldn’t wait to celebrate it. He was meeting Luke in Old Town so they could do just that. They had decided to drive separately from Luke’s parents’ house because Noah still had to study for his Greek Tragedy midterm later on. He planned on taking Luke to dinner at Al’s and then back to his dorm room for even more celebrating.

That extra spark which had been missing from Luke’s eyes had returned. His boyfriend…his Luke was back. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed his boyfriend until he’d seen Luke all fired up in the boardroom of WorldWide, giving an impassioned speech about gay rights to the executive from Star Glow who had been considering making a donation to the Luke Snyder Foundation.

Well…the executive hadn’t wanted anything to do with an organization so closely linked with gay causes but that hadn’t damped Luke’s spirits. It had only served to reignite the passion for life Luke seemed to have lost after the whole election/Brian fiasco. Luke once again had a purpose. It had just taken a little while to find it again.

Even after they had gotten back together a couple of months ago Noah could see that there was still a sadness that seemed to be haunting Luke. At one point Luke had confessed that he was suffering from a serious case of writer’s block. Noah knew that not being able to write coupled with everything else that Luke had been going through was really bothering him. He’d given him his Spinoza text from the Philosophy class he’d taken last semester, hoping that might help him find his mojo. In retrospect, it might not have been one of his brightest ideas. Giving Luke his old course books was a sure way to remind his boyfriend that he no longer attended OU. Maybe Luke thought he was trying to pressure him to find a way to get back into college, which hadn’t been the case.

Noah had to admit he thought the expulsion was a bit extreme though. Luke was a good student who had made a very big mistake. He still held out hope that the dean might one day listen to an appeal on Luke’s behalf and reinstate him at Oakdale University. Lucinda had donated a ton of money to the university in the past so there had to be some favors that could be called in. But Luke probably didn’t want that.

Since college seemed to be out of the question, Noah had tried to find out what Luke’s plans for his future were, but Luke would just blow him off, saying that he didn’t want to talk about it now. He hadn’t even seemed interested in the foundation anymore. Luke was just so lost. And Noah didn’t know how to help him. Harping on him all the time like one of Luke’s parents only led to fights and he didn’t want to alienate Luke. Not after they’d become so close.

So Noah just tried to support, not indulge him which was a very fine line. Sometimes he felt as if he’d become one of those tightrope walkers at the circus, balancing high above the big top. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, pushing Luke into a deeper depression, but at the same time he didn’t want him to sit on his parents’ couch doing nothing until he was thirty. Despite everything Luke had gone through he was still a smart, talented man. He just needed to start believing in himself again.

One thing Noah had discovered was that Luke was happiest when they were making love. His boyfriend had admitted to feeling safe and content in his arms so Noah tried to make it happen as often as possible. Noah’s roommate, Scott, had given him the best news possible when he’d told him that he had a Thursday night class. Noah immediately informed his manager at Java that he could no longer work Thursday nights, which had become his favorite night of the week. Thursday nights were now known as ‘the nights of hot gay monkey sex.’ But Thursdays weren’t the only days they had sex. They had managed to be creative, finding different places to have sex. Quickly they discovered Noah’s truck was only good for blow jobs and the Vibe with the seats folded down worked if they were really desperate. They’d done it twice in Emma’s barn while she was out of town visiting Luke’s Uncle Seth…once in the stall next to Willow and the other up in the hayloft.

Oh the hayloft…there really was something to be said about a good roll in the hay…

 

_Noah chuckled softly. He couldn’t believe that he and Luke had just taken the proverbial roll in the hay. But Luke had the straw in his hair to prove it. Having sex up in the hayloft in the old red barn at the Snyder farm seemed to make Luke extra horny. And now he was lying on the old blanket they’d found, sated and glowing. It hadn’t mattered that it was a cold February morning. They had generated enough heat between the two of them to warm the entire barn._

_“I’m a true Snyder now,” Luke said, grinning._

_Noah propped himself up on his elbow. “Why do you say that?”_

_“Because I finally had sex up here,” he replied. “I think everyone in my family that’s over eighteen has done it here.”_

_“Really?” Noah asked, picking the hay out of Luke’s hair. “Even your grandmother?”_

_Luke grinned. “She and my Grandpa Harvey probably started the tradition.”_

_“Oh, Luke!” Noah groaned._

_Luke drew Noah closer to him. “You know what?” he breathed._

_“Hmmm?”_

_“I think this also makes you a true Snyder too,” he decided, kissing Noah tenderly._

_Now it was Noah’s turn to glow. He absolutely loved it when Luke told him that he was part of his family. “Are you sure about that?” he teased, nipping at Luke’s bottom lip. “I think we might need to do it again just to make extra sure.”_

_“Oh, I love the way you think, Mayer,” Luke groaned, plunging his tongue deeply inside Noah’s mouth._

Noah had been so hopeful that after that morning Luke just might finally be pulling himself out of his funk. And then Reg died. When the doctor had delivered the news that it had been a drug overdose they’d been stunned. Reg had never touched drugs. At least that’s what they had thought. Luke had been hell bent on making whoever sold Reg the drugs pay, which had led to a murder and ultimately Mark Vero’s (Kevin’s campaign manager) arrest. Not before Luke had been hauled down the police station for breaking and entering (the chargers were dropped) as well putting himself in danger by trying to go after the drug dealer on his own. Thankfully, this ordeal was over. 

Noah had hoped that Luke would begin to focus on his own life but when he’d gotten a call from Lily asking him to help her out with a meeting at the foundation because Luke had flat out refused; he quickly learned it wasn’t the case. Tough love was going to be in order if things didn’t change soon. 

When Brian Wheatley had strolled into the board room for the meeting, Noah knew he had to bring Luke into the picture so he called his boyfriend and demanded that he get his ass to the meeting… _now_. Noah had told him that Brian was there so if he didn’t want his foundation to get fucked up he better get there fast. 

And Luke hadn’t let Noah down. He knew he wouldn’t. Luke had made him so damn proud.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to leave you alone so you can study for your midterm?” Luke asked, after they parked their respective vehicles in Old Town.

“I can study later on tonight. Besides, it’s not until Monday so I still have some time,” Noah replied. “I just wanted to get a head start on things. You know how I am.”

“Yes,” Luke said, giving him a nudge as they headed toward the shopping district. “You and your ultra neat notes with the flashcards and five different colors of highlighters.”

“I can’t help it if I’m organized.”

“Organized is an understatement,” Luke teased, grinning from ear to ear.

Oh it was so good to see him smiling again. Noah didn’t even care if Luke was making fun of his study habits. He was joking, he was laughing, and he was grinning. “Have you stopped smiling since we left WorldWide?” he asked.

“Probably not.” Luke shrugged.

“Well…it’s good to see you smile so I’m not complaining.”

“It feels really good,” Luke admitted.

“Well…you look _very_ good,” Noah said, waggling his eyebrows. “You should go to foundation meetings more often. They really agree with you.”

Luke shook his head. “You’re such a goofball.”

He was acting a bit foolish, but he was just so damn happy that he felt like skipping through Old Town singing at the top of his lungs that his boyfriend was back. “Just crazy in love with you, Snyder,” he replied, grinning as they approached one of their favorite benches.

Still feeling a bit goofy, he hopped over the bench, perching himself on the back of it, gazing at Luke who was laughing at him.

“What are you so happy about?”

“I’m proud of you,” Noah declared.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Luke parked his butt on the back of the bench. “Proud of me?” he asked, surprised. “Because I showed up? That’s not something to be so proud of.”

“Yeah it is considering the way you’ve been acting,” Noah said, forcing a laugh trying to keep the mood somewhat light. “Believe me it is.”

“Yeah…maybe…I guess I have been kinda down lately,” Luke admitted.

“Try whiny and self absorbed.”

Luke smacked Noah’s back and laughed, “You and my grandmother. She called me a spoiled brat.”

“No argument here,” Noah chuckled. Then he grew serious because he wanted Luke to know how important it was to him to have his boyfriend back…his sweet, incredible, passionate Luke. “But today…at that meeting…you were yourself again.”

Luke happily nodded. “It felt good.”

“So are you really going to go back to work for the foundation?” Noah asked hopefully. He really wanted to build on the progress that Luke had made today. Luke needed to hold onto this good feeling and expand it. There was so much good work he could do with the foundation. Luke definitely had the enthusiasm to fight the just causes and the money to back it up, which was the perfect combination. And now with Lily on board she could help guide him in the right direction.

“Well…there’s a lot of work to be done and no reason to wait.”

Noah smiled. “Good. I was hoping that you’d say that.”

Luke stood up and stretched. Then he moved around so he could sit on the bench. “This is much better on my ass,” he said. “The back of the bench was starting to dig into it.”

Noah slid off the back so that he was sitting facing him. “The only things that should ever be going into your ass are my cock or tongue,” he seductively replied.

“Noah!” he gasped. “I can’t believe you just said that in the middle of Old Town. I remember when you wouldn’t even hold my hand in public.”

“It took me awhile, but I’ve overcome that fear,” Noah admitted. He was so different from the person he was when he first walked into WOAK, but the change in Luke wasn’t so drastic. He was basically a more mature version of the intern he’d met that summer.

“You were definitely worth the wait.” Luke grinned.

“Do you know who you reminded me of today?” Noah asked, resting his arm across the back of the bench, gazing at Luke.

“Who?”

“The guy I first met. The first thing I remember about you was just how comfortable you were in your own skin…that was so amazing to me,” Noah explained. Luke had been the complete opposite of him. He’d just been in awe especially when Luke admitted he was gay.

“Well,” Luke said, shyly ducking his head. “You were pretty amazing to me too.”

Noah had to laugh out loud at that because it was the furthest thing from the truth. “I was a mess,” he admitted. He took Luke’s hand and began to play with it. “I was half in the closet and half in denial. I was lucky if I remembered my own name.”

“Yeah…well…I knew you’d get past that,” Luke replied, focused on their twined fingers.

“I did…it was because of you,” Noah told him. “And watching you go through all of this I just wanted to tell you that you are still the man you were when we first met. I didn’t know how to help you get it back. You did it yourself…today.”

“So are you proud of me?” Luke asked, fingering a few strands of Noah’s hair.

Noah loved when Luke played with his hair. To him it was such an intimate gesture. He leaned into Luke’s touch, savoring the feel of Luke’s fingers carding through his hair. “Yeah, I already told you,” he replied, staring at his boyfriend, total devotion radiating from his eyes.

Luke chuckled. “Well…why don’t you show me?” he suggested.

Noah smiled. He absolutely _loved_ the sound of that. “Why don’t you come back to the dorm and let me?” he countered.

Grinning, Luke leaned in and kissed him. “All right but don’t expect to get any studying done,” he said. Then Luke placed a series of quick, hungry kisses on his lips which gave him a preview of what was to come in the dorm room.

“Scott’s class doesn’t start until seven,” Noah said, breaking their kiss. “Can I interest you in dinner at Al’s to pass the time until then?”

“Sounds great.”

****

********

Burgers, fries, and milkshakes were the perfect way to start out their celebration as far as Noah was concerned. Noah had been hopelessly hooked on Al’s milkshakes ever since the first lunch he had at Al’s with Luke and Maddie, which seemed like a lifetime ago now.

“I swear...Al’s milkshake’s are orgasms in a glass,” Noah murmured, sucking his chocolate milkshake through the straw.

Luke chuckled. “You sound like Grandmother.”

Noah raised his eyebrows. “Lucinda?”

“Yup…Grandmother is like a crack addict when it comes to Al’s milkshakes,” Luke informed him as he stirred his Oreo shake with his straw.

This revelation left Noah positively flabbergasted. He knew Lucinda had a soft spot of ice cream but had no idea she was hardcore for milkshakes. The news made him love Luke’s grandmother even more. “Wow…that’s great.” He beamed.

“She got hooked on them when she was going through chemotherapy during her first battle with breast cancer,” Luke explained. “I busted her on one of her milkshake runs. I had been hanging out with some of the guys from the basketball team during my senior year of high school. She swore me to secrecy. And after that day we’d have milkshake dates. It was pretty cool. I loved just hanging out with her and talking…she always understood me…even when I first came out.”

Their milkshake dates sounded sweet. Noah always envied Luke’s relationship with his grandmother. They had this special bond, which made it understandable why Luke kept it a secret that Brian had come on to him. “When was the last time you had one of those dates?”

Luke rested his hand on his chin, pondering Noah’s question. “Oh…wow…it’s been well over a year,” he finally admitted. “I really am a spoiled brat.”

Noah reached across the table and took Luke’s free hand in his. “Hey…you have such a big heart and it’s always in the right place…even though stealing the election was wrong you intentions were good. You wanted to win because you wanted to do good things as president of the student government.”

A small smile crept to Luke’s lips. “I’d like to see you try to put a positive on me macking on my step grandfather,” he challenged.

Noah chuckled. “There’s nothing I can do about that one…that was just disgusting.”

“I know,” Luke sighed. “That wasn’t one of my finer moments. I really should take Grandmother out for a milkshake date. I can’t believe I didn’t think of it when I found out the cancer had returned. I’m such an awful grandson.”

“You were going through a rough time too,” Noah reminded him.

“Not as rough as cancer.”

“I think Lucinda would be thrilled if you brought her here for a milkshake,” Noah said. “And it would be a good opportunity for the two of you to reconnect.”

“That’s a great idea. I really miss my dates with Grandmother.” Luke slowly shook his head. “How did I ever get so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend?”

Noah shrugged. “I only suggested the obvious,” he said, brushing off Luke’s compliment. “Can I ask a favor though?”

“ _Anything_ for the best boyfriend in the world,” Luke replied, his eyes were sparkling.

Best boyfriend in the world. Okay…that made Noah all warm and tingly inside even if he didn’t think he deserved the title. “Is there any way I can be part of the milkshake dates?” he shyly asked. Noah felt a bit guilty for suggesting it but he also wanted the opportunity to spend more time with Lucinda as well. She was in incredible lady, but he didn’t know her as well as he knew Emma.

“Of course you can!” Luke exclaimed.

“I don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding,” Luke quickly assured him. “Grandmother adores you. She thinks you’re such a fine young man.” He did his best Lucinda Walsh impression.

“I don’t think she was too happy with me when I wasn’t ready to give you a second chance after New Years,” Noah replied, popping a fry into his mouth.

“It was just a bad situation and you weren’t to blame at all.”

Noah glanced at the clock at the wall. “Hey…it’s seven. Are you almost ready? Scott should be in class.”

“Yeah!” Luke quickly sucked down the rest of his Oreo shake while Noah flagged down the waitress so he could pay the bill.

There wasn’t another moment to be wasted.

****

********

They had learned to get right down to business when Noah had the room to himself because every minute alone was precious. Luke’s vest, green hoodie, and brown t-shirt were all ready in a heap as Luke unbuckled his jeans. Noah, on the other hand, stood there gawking at Luke because the sight of his boyfriend half naked made him hard and unable to concentrate on anything else except the gorgeous sight in front of him.

Luke, totally obviously to this, kicked off his shoes, as he wiggled out of his jeans, socks, and then finally his black boxer briefs. He stretched out on Noah’s bed totally naked and hard, gazing up at Noah with big brown fuck me eyes, which immediately were replaced with questions instead of lust because Noah had only managed to take off his winter coat and suit jacket. “Noah, baby, what are you waiting for?” he asked. “Unfortunately, we don’t have all night. Did you want me to help?” Luke quickly sat up.

Noah snapped out of his reverie. “No…no…I got it.” Hastily, under Luke’s watchful eye he stripped out of his dress clothes. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer before joining Luke on the bed. “Sorry…I just got a little distracted,” he apologized.

Luke propped himself up on his elbow. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah…my boyfriend is too beautiful for words,” Noah softly chuckled. “Kinda like the Sirens’ song in _The Odyssey_.”

“Noah Mayer…only you would combine sex and studying for your midterm,” Luke teased, running his fingers along Noah’s bicep.

“My geekiness rears its ugly head again.”

“I think it’s incredibly sexy,” Luke murmured, pulling Noah on top of him and kissing him…softly at first but quickly deepening it…his tongue tangling with Noah’s, causing Noah to moan.

Noah moved from Luke’s lips to his neck, down his chest, over his abs and finally to his cock. Oh Luke’s cock. Noah gripped it at the base, licking the shaft in long, slow strokes. So good. And it got even better when he took the head inside his mouth, sucking the precome the leaked from the slit.

“Yeah…baby,” Luke murmured, his fingers threading through Noah’s hair.

Noah loved when Luke’s hands were in his hair as he gave him head. It made him feel more connected to his boyfriend. Slowly Noah slid Luke’s dick in and out of his mouth. He opened his eyes, glancing up at Luke whose were closed and there was no denying the look of pure pleasure on his face.

 _Yes…I can do that to him._ Noah couldn’t help but feel so incredibly pleased with himself because once upon a time he would have never thought he could have done that for anyone.

“Shit,” Luke gasped. “I’m so close. I don’t want to come in your mouth.”

Noah allowed Luke’s cock to slip from his mouth. “What do you want, Luke?” he asked. Tonight was all about what Luke’s desire’s that Noah wanted to fulfill.

“I wanna come in your ass.”

Oh fuck. When Luke talked like that it make Noah want to shoot right there. Sometimes his filthy mouth could be such a turn on.

“Yes,” Noah gasped.

“I want you to ride me,” Luke declared.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Luke had fucked him this way once during that first week they spent together in this very room while Scott was away for Winter Break. It had been crazy intense because Noah had all of the control…he dictated the depth, the pace…he was on top but was ‘the bottom.’ Noah straddled Luke’s waist as he squirted some lube on his fingers and then handed the lube to Luke. Noah coated Luke’s cock while Luke did the same with his fingers.

“Come here and give me your ass,” Luke murmured, reaching out with slicked up fingers.

Noah scooted closer, allowing Luke better access to his hole. Carefully, Luke sunk his finger inside, sliding past his prostate. He’d become an expert at finding his sweet spot.

_Oh yeah…_

Noah rutted up against Luke’s finger which he took as a sign to add another. Two felt even better than one. Noah relished the delicious feeling.

“God…I want you,” Noah moaned.

“Take me.”

Noah did…ever so slowly lowering himself onto Luke’s cock, relishing the stretch as it sank deeper inside him until he was all the way in. Closing his eyes, Noah just stayed still for a moment.

“Are you good?”

“Incredibly,” Noah breathed as he lifted his hips.

“Oh yeah,” Luke groaned. “Ride me, baby…ride me.”

_Good god…_

Noah just lost himself and did just as Luke commanded, increasing his rhythm until they were reaching a near frantic pace.

“Fuck me…oh yeah…ride me harder,” Luke panted.

“Hey, Noah, my class got…oh shit…” Scott gasped.

Both Luke and Noah froze like a pair of deer trapped in headlights. Neither had heard Noah’s roommate enter the room an hour earlier than expected.

“Scott…you’re…ah.back early…” Noah said, his hands flying to cover his cock which had been bouncing against his stomach as he fucked Luke.

“Oh god,” Luke groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I…uh…my…uh…class…got out early,” he stammered. “I’ll just get out of here,” he said, reaching for the doorknob.

“You don’t have to do that,” Noah said.

“I’ll be back later!” Scott called as the door closed behind.

“Oh my god,” Luke muttered, still hiding behind his hands.

Noah gingerly pulled out of him and grabbed his underwear. “I can’t believe that just happened,” he snickered.

“You are not laughing,” Luke said, bolting upright.

“Yeah…I think I am,” he continued to chuckle. “I think we probably scarred my roommate for life. Oh…my…the look on his face!”

Luke leapt off the bed. “This isn’t funny, Noah! He caught us fucking! I can’t believe you out of all people are laughing. Your roommate saw us naked.” He snatched his boxers from the floor, tugging the on.

“And I can’t believe _you_ out of all people are so bent out of shape,” Noah countered as he put on his navy blue boxer briefs. “What happened to my out and proud, pride flag waving boyfriend?”

“Your roommate saw my cock,” Luke muttered, hiking up his jeans.

“He saw _my_ cock,” Noah clarified. “Yours was buried inside my ass.”

“What if he freaks out on you? He could make the rest of this semester difficult for you,” Luke said, placing his hands on Noah’s shoulders. “This is where you live. I don’t want you to be in an uncomfortable situation.”

Noah kissed Luke’s forehead. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m not worried,” he assured him. “Last fall I walked in on Scott and his girlfriend having sex and the world didn’t come to an end.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

“Luke, Scott doesn’t have any issues with me being gay and having a boyfriend.”

“Not until he walks in on you getting fucked by said boyfriend,” Luke countered.

“I don’t think Scott is like that,” Noah insisted.

When his roommate had learned that he had gotten back together with Luke he was still cool about Noah being gay. Scott had been very friendly when he met Luke. Over the past few months Scott had become a friend. Noah had faith that one awkward moment wasn’t going to change that.

“I hope not for your sake.” Luke sighed as he slipped his t-shirt over his head. Then he sought out his shoes and socks and sat down on Noah’s bed so he could put them on.

Noah padded over to his dresser to get a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to study in since the celebration was officially over. “I’m sorry we didn’t get to finish.”

Luke stood up and sighed, “We’ll make up for it next time.”

Noah put on his t-shirt and sweats and then sauntered over to Luke. “I’m still very proud of you.”

“Back in Old Town you said that you didn’t know how to help me…well you were wrong…you did help me…you never stopped loving me,” Luke said, slipping his arms around Noah’s neck.

“I love you so much,” Noah murmured, kissing him tenderly.

“Love you too, baby,” Luke replied, caressing Noah’s cheek. “I should let you study.”

“I have to work the afternoon shift at Java tomorrow. Will you stop by?”

“I should start thinking of ideas for the foundation but I can bring my laptop to Java and do it there,” Luke replied. “I do my best work when you’re around.”

“Great.” Noah grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Luke put on his hoddie and vest. “Thanks for everything today,” Luke said, giving Noah another kiss. “I couldn’t have gotten through this without you.”

Noah knew better than to protest. Instead, he just continued to be proud of his Luke.

****

********

Noah had been pouring over his notes for about an hour when the door slowly opened and his roommate cautiously stepped through it. “Hey,” he said, glancing up from his index cards. “How are you?”

“Okay,” Scott said, dropping his backpack onto his bed. “You?”

“I managed not to die from embarrassment,” Noah chuckled. “Now Luke…well…I might have to call him later to see if he’s still breathing.”

“I’m so sorry about that,” Scott quickly apologized. He took off his coat, hanging it on the back of his desk chair and then sat down, facing Noah. “I obviously had no idea that you and Luke…”

“Obviously.”

“I’m surprised that Luke’s so embarrassed. I really didn’t see him.”

“In his mind you saw it all,” Noah replied. “My out and proud boyfriend can be a bit shy.”

“Please tell him I didn’t see him,” Scott said. “Unfortunately, I can’t say the same for you. I’ll probably be having nightmares about it for awhile.”

“I hope you’re not traumatized for too long.”

Scott leaned back in his chair. “Nah…it was bound to happen. You walked in on Danielle and me within the first two weeks of being roommates. I’m impressed that I managed to make it two months.”

“I guess we’re even then,” Noah decided.

“Can I ask you a somewhat personal question?” Scott asked.

“Sure,” he replied. Noah didn’t really have anything to hide from his roommate.

“Have you ever considered living with Luke?”

“Yeah…more than once,” Noah admitted. “I wanted to move in with him when we first started dating which would have been way too soon, but I was just so desperate for an instant family. The next time I was ready to move in, Luke wasn’t because he was going through some family problems. A couple of months ago Luke actually suggested moving in together and I said no.”

“Really? Wow.”

Saying no certainly seemed like a crazy decision now, but at the time it seemed like a logical decision. “We’d just gotten back together,” Noah explained. “I thought we should wait until I graduated from college.”

“Wouldn’t that be another year?”

“Yeah,” Noah sighed. “I don’t know what I was thinking…that’s way too long to wait. Luke it is for me. He’s the one.”

“Have you dated a lot of guys?” Scott asked.

Noah titled his head back, staring at the ceiling. “No…Luke’s it…well…I kinda had one date with someone else…sorta.” Did going to see Cyndi Lauper with Tony _really_ count? They didn’t leave together. And there definitely wasn’t a kiss.

“Wow…and you know he’s the one.” Scott was stunned.

Noah looked at his roommate. “I just feel it. I know it sounds lame, but he’s everything to me…my best friend…lover…”

“Obviously.”

“And I’m so attracted to him. He’s the only one I want,” Noah confessed. “Sure I think other guys are hot but none of them compare to Luke.”

“Wow,” Scott gasped. “You’re one in a million, Mayer. Not many people stick with their first love.”

“I intend to stick and stay,” Noah declared, folding his arms across his chest. “I have a singular heart.”

“I think you and your singular heart really need to look into getting an apartment for the summer,” Scott decided. “It would make Luke a very happy boyfriend.”

Noah grinned. “I think you’re right.”

“And I also think we might need to come up with some kind of signal so this doesn’t happen again…to either of us. We could always go with the old classic necktie on the doorknob,” Scott suggested.

“I love the classics.”

“Great. Well…I guess I better follow your good example and study for my statistics midterm,” Scott said, reaching for his the text book that was sitting on his desk.

However, Noah couldn’t focus on studying right now. His mind was racing so he pulled out his laptop and fired it up. Noah did a Google search for an apartment broker who handled the Oakdale area. Amanda Cunningham was at the top of the list so he copied down her contact information. First thing in the morning he was going to call her so she could find a one bedroom apartment for him and Luke. There was no need to wait any longer.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent Luke a text.

 

_Snyder…Scott is cool with everything. Had good laugh about it. U can relax. Still so proud of u. Luv ya so much! Bub_

 

Noah’s phone beeped a couple of minutes later.

 

_Bub…relaxed and even smilin now. Still want 2 celebrate. i luv u. L._

 

Noah grinned. They were going to have so much to celebrate once Noah told Luke about his apartment plans. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Luke’s face when he sprung his idea on him.


End file.
